We plan to map the DNA of 3 clones which were isolated as potential early spore genes. We have also identified two other clones from the bank of Rapoport et al., (1979) which reacted with later (T3-T5)32P RNA pulses. DNA will be isolated from these new clones for repeat hybridization experiments, restriction enzyme site determination and mapping experiments should the hybridization test prove positive. Using a cell-free translation system from E. coli we will continue to study two in vitro spore-related protein products: a) the low molecular weight, acid soluble alpha, beta proteins and b) spore coat component. A putative spore gene of B. subtilis cloned in pMB9 has shown signs of instability. The analysis of this unstable plasmid will be extended to detect its translocation in the chromosome by using "Southern" blots of the whole genome. The map location of the clone will be determined as well as its relationship to known, early spore genes.